h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 07: Moon Spell
Moon Spell is the 7th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on August 18th, 2006. Synopsis The effects of the Full Moon turns Emma into a carefree, wild mermaid. At her father's birthday party she's the opposite to her usual, organized self. Can the other girls stop her before all is revealed? Plot Emma is bustling about, trying to arrange the party for her dad. Cleo and Rikki stop by and find her in a right state of fussiness that bothers Rikki. Later, Cleo is working when Miss Chatham appears and warns her of the full moon before disappearing as Emma and Rikki arrive, leaving Cleo worried. That night, at the party, everyone is there and Emma is getting a drink when she sees the full moon and transforms into a wild girl! She offends lots of people before Cleo takes her outside. But Cleo leaves her so Emma jumps into the sea and swims to Mako Island. When she comes back, she pulls Lewis in with her! Rikki tries to dry her, but Emma can't transform! They put her in the spa and ask her to stay. But after they leave Byron comes past and Emma flirts and kisses him. Elliot alerts Cleo and Rikki and they break them up. Lewis comes with Emma's grandma's wheelchair and they sneak her away. But Emma causes even more trouble-freezing Zane and Miriam's lips together and pinching Byron's butt! Everyone wants to hear Emma's speech, but she's eating all the food before eating time so Cleo improvises one. Soon, people begin leaving because Emma ate all the food for the party so the girls and Lewis take Emma to JuiceNet, where she turns back into a human the following morning. The wild girl goes home and apologies to her dad before going back to the JuiceNet and discovering she kissed Byron! Trivia * First appearance of Harrison Bennett, Candy, Aunt Thea, and Grandma Gilbert. * Emma's dad turns 50, and is the only parent to have an age known. * First full moon based episode and the first moon influenced kiss. * First birthday on the show, and third party in the show. * First full moon effect on show. * Cleo reveals she is lactose intolerant. * Emma transforms into mermaid leaving her stick in mermaid form until moon set. Depsite Rikki's attempts to dry her tail off. Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Poland: September 15, 2007 on Jetix **Denmark: February 16, 2008 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on April 13, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Byron (to Emma): You have the world's best lips! ---- :Emma: Harrison, you have a lot of nose hairs. It's a real forest! ---- :Emma: Aunt Thea, that skirt - did you borrow our picnic rug? Haha! ---- :Cleo: I can't help thinking about what that old woman said. 'Beware the full moon...' :Rikki: We're mermaids, not werewolves. ---- :Emma (grabbing someone's water bottle and pouring it on the ground): I just love the look of water. ---- :Emma: Have you ever thought about how weird people look? Their legs just don't look right. :Cleo: You need to sit down. :Emma: Now, take fish: they're sensibly designed. :Cleo: Can I get you anything? :Emma: I'd love a cheese sandwich...on rye bread..with sardines......actually, forget the cheese and the bread. Just bring me sardines! ---- :Emma (in the water): Come to Mako Island with me. Its a most wonderful place. We can all live down there forever. (a loving sigh) ---- :Emma (Rikki having dried Emma, but she is still a mermaid): I like my tail just the way it is. I think its perfect! ---- :Candy: I beg your pardon. ---- :Emma: (to Elliot) That's wrong; we can't have black balloons. :Elliot: Sorry. :Emma: It's a party, Elliot...happy, cheerful! :(Rikki walks in) :Rikki: Welcome, to my gothic world! ---- :Harrison: I'd have a big lunch, eight hours ago. ---- :Byron: She want to say the world best lips. See ya. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Byron Jade - Christopher Poree *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Candy - Brigette Paroissien *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor *Thea Gilbert - Arna Maria Wincherster *Grandma Gilbert - Flloyd Kennedy *Emma Mermaid Double - Nicole Downes Gallery File:Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg File:Moon Grazed.jpg File:S01E07.jpg File:DSCI0065.JPG File:photo (6).jpg File:photo (7).jpg File:Photo (8).jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:Emma Talking.jpg File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Emma Are in the Bathroom.jpg File:imgres-3.jpeg File:3hr5ntn.JPG File:Moon Gazing.png File:Emma Kissing Byron.png File:Emma Are in the Hot Tub.jpg File:Emma Looks Beautiful.jpg File:Moon Spell Emma.png File:Emma2.3.jpg File:That's Gross.jpg File:Emma And Cleo.jpg File:Girls at the Birthday Party.jpg File:Emma Coughs.jpg File:Lisa And Emma.jpg File:Girls at the Birthday Party (2).jpg File:Emma's Come Home.jpg File:Moon Spell Emma (2).jpg File:Emma And Byron.jpg File:Emma Looking at the Moon.jpg File:Emma at the Birthday Party.jpg File:Emma Sleeping.jpg File:Emma Stay in the Hot Tub.jpg File:Girls at the Marine Park (2).jpg File:Girls at the Birthday Party (4).jpg File:Girls at the Birthday Party (3).jpg File:Rikki Waiting for Emma.jpg File:Emma And Lisa (2).jpg File:Emma Looks Fantastic.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (2).jpg File:That's Skirt.jpg File:That's Gross (2).jpg File:Emma Looking at the Moon (2).jpg File:Lewis And Emma (4).jpg File:Emma Riding on a Wheelchair.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis (2).jpg File:Girls and her Lewis (3).jpg File:Emma and her Dad.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis at the Cafe.jpg File:Emma Walks Home.jpg File:Emma Finds Dad.jpg File:Emma and her Dad (2).jpg File:Emma Wakes.jpg File:Girls Sleeping.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes